


When It Rains / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Business Trip, Feelings, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love this ship, Love, M/M, Missing someone, Muke - Freeform, Oh my gosh, Plot Twist, Poetry, Rain, Romance, Sadness, cuteness, poem, surprise, this is amazing, this is making me cry inside, what if this was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: In which an author decides to write something a little different...poetry.Or where Luke writes a poem about Michael, and Michael comes home after a long business trip.





	When It Rains / Muke (5 Seconds of Summer)

~Luke

Another morning of waking up in an empty bed. At least Michael's coming home today, but...I wish I didn't have to wait.

This is the first time he went on a business trip and I felt like half my brain was shut down this whole month.

It doesn't help that I have writer's block and my newest book, _Air of the Night_ is supposed to be finished soon.

It also doesn't help that it's raining outside...it's like the world's in a gloomy mood too.

"Luke, the publisher just called me asking if you're able to meet tomorrow at 7 am to talk about AOTN, do you feel up to that?" My assistant, Ashton, called me about ten minutes after I woke up.

"Yeah...I think I could do that." I replied.

"You sound really out of it...you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me, bro," Ashton said, giving me a nervous laugh. He sees right through me.

"I'm...I'm fine. You know Michael's...on a business trip."

Ashton sighed in reply.

"I honestly don't know how you feel right now, but don't worry, Luke. He's coming home. You told me before he's coming _today_ , right? You'll see him soon. You'll be okay." Ashton's solemn voice said. I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me over the phone.

"Thanks, Ash." I replied. Ashton hummed.

"I've experienced writer's block before too, Luke. How about you try thinking about the things you do on a daily basis. What's your favorite cereal, what do you like so much about Petunia...think about things you love. Say, Michael?"

I could hear a smile in his voice. I laughed softly.

"Alright, alright."

"I know you can do this. Go write a masterpiece, Luke Robert Hemmings."

And with that, Ashton ended the call.

 

I headed into my closet and put on a plain black shirt and grey gym shorts, then headed through the house to the kitchen. I layed my elbows on the island's counter, grimacing because of the cold marble. Petunia had followed me into the kitchen, sitting in front of me and staring back. She busied herself by scratching at her ear.

I took out my phone.

No texts at the moment.

I looked at my laptop sitting on one of the bar stools.

Still having writer's block.

I exhaled, turning around and leaning against the island. I grabbed a box of Lucky Charms from one of the clean white cupboards, then grabbed two bowls and two spoons from the dishwasher. Petunia stared at me.

One full minute passed before I remembered no one would be using the extra setting.

 

Shaking my head at myself, I put everything back into their designated places. Lost my appetite.

 

I grabbed my laptop off the stool and headed into my living room, sitting on one of the couches and putting my feet up. Turned on my laptop. Went to my documents. Opened my book. After a little while of staring at the 12 pt words on the screen, I sighed and opened a new document. I lifted my fingers above the keyboard, ready to type something. Anything.

I watched the blinking line for a minute. It seemed like it was taunting me. _Write. Write. Write._

"What do I do on a daily basis?" I thought aloud, thinking about what Ashton told me.

I made a list.

\- wake up  
\- put on an outfit with at least one article of black clothing  
\- eat breakfast (commonly cereal)  
\- see my schedule for the day  
\- attempt to write some pages for _AOTN_  
\- listen to music as i take a break and eat lunch  
\- look at social media and slide into fans' DMs  
\- write some more pages, if not, play video games  
\- eat dinner (commonly ramen noodles)  
\- shower or take a bath  
\- go to sleep

I blinked at the last bullet point.

All of those things...are done with Michael.

Even though he goes to work for about 5 hours in a day...he still stays with me. Even though he leaves after we eat breakfast together, and comes back to eat dinner together (sometimes bringing takeout)...he's always with me.

A smile creeps onto my face.

Inspiration.

 

I deleted the list and started a new one.

"When I think of Michael..." my voice trailed off. The sentence stayed incomplete.

I began to type, my fingers flying faster this time.

\- my heart has an adrenaline rush  
\- my thoughts go straight to his personality  
\- I also think of times we've spent together  
\- I think of all the funny things about him  
\- I think about the many times I've dyed his hair  
\- I think about his eyes and how many times they smile at me  
\- I think about the sleepless nights when we watch TV until the morning  
\- I think about his arms wrapping around me and holding me against his chest  
\- I think about the certain kind of smile he gives me, only me  
\- I think about his ability to make me smile even if I try to stay mad at him  
\- I think about how much I love him

I stared at the last line like I had before.

 

I've found something to write about.

All thanks to the person I love the most in this small, small world.

 

Under the list, I began to write about Michael. Although I specialize in writing long stories...I felt like this entry would be best if it was short.

A poem.

 

My fingers began to type.

 

\----------

_When It Rains_

When it rains, you're still with me. 

There you are, smiling at me as I talk about anything and everything.

There you are, holding me in your arms and making me warmer with every kiss.

There you are, intertwining my fingers with yours under the sheets.

There you are, staring at me with genuine love, happiness, promises that will never be broken.

There's no point in needing the sun to shine again, because

Even if it rains, you're still with me.

 

\----------

I exhaled as I finished typing the last word, with a period at the end.

My heart found a new kind of energy.

I heard a small click in the direction of the front door. The sound I've been wanting to hear ever since I woke up.

 

I'd put my laptop down and stood up faster than I ever had before. I walked to the front door.

I placed my palm on the cold wood, closing my eyes as I heard more clicks. The jingle of keys. The doorknob turning.

I stepped away as the door slowly opened. And jumped into Michael's arms.

 

"I love you," I whispered to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, picking me up and pushing the door closed with his hip. I moved my head back to see him eye to eye, and I saw that he was smiling.

"And I you," Michael replied. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, feeling him smile against my kiss. I tilted my head to get as close to him as possible, brushing my fingers through his hair. I've missed this.

"I'll just...lock the door while I carry you?" Michael said with a bright smile on his face. I continued to press my lips against his cheek, his nose, his neck. He locked the door and then grabbed his luggage handle with one hand, supporting me with his other while I clung to his neck.

Michael wheeled his luggage into the living room, then set me on the couch.

"Before you say anything at all..." he began. "I've missed you even more than you know." Michael finished. I nodded, my smile wide. My laptop was still on the other couch, the screen still open to the poem.

"I wrote something." I said, walking over to the laptop, picking it up, then sitting back down on the previous couch. Michael read it, his eyes dancing. As I continued to look at him, I noticed tears starting to form.

"Baby...I didn't mean to make you cry," I whispered, putting my laptop down and wrapping my arms around his neck. Michael's head rested on my shoulder, and I kissed him on the cheek once, twice, three times.

"Luke." Michael's small voice replied.

I stepped away.

Amidst the hugging, I failed to notice him taking something out of his pocket.

 

A small

black

velvet

box.

 

"Michael." That was the only word I could say.

Michael opened the box before me. A white gold band, with a small diamond right in the center.

"I've been thinking of what to say during the whole drive back here. And I've been thinking about so many things ever since I left for the business trip." Michael said, his voice starting to tremble. The tears fell faster now. On my own face, too.

"But I have nothing rehearsed, so I'll just tell you why I chose this for you...for us." he continued.

 

"The moment I saw it, I knew it was perfect.  
All the other ones had so many diamonds, but I just kept thinking of what our relationship means to me.  
The small diamond on this ring...  
...it made me think of how we have this shining relationship that brightens up our lives even though we live in this huge, huge world.  
Each day you're the first thing I think of, each night you're the last.  
Every time I see you it feels like my life gets ten times longer."

 

Occasionally, as he spoke, he paused and wiped away the endless stream of tears on his face. And during every pause, I wanted to stop him and kiss him right there and then. But the other part of me wanted him to continue, because every word he said reflected the way I felt about him.

 

"Luke...no matter what I say, nothing will truly encompass how much love I have for you. But the last thing I'd like to say is a question." Michael continued. I covered my face with my hands, my chest heaving as more and more tears fell. I removed my hands after a few seconds, seeing Michael get on one knee in front of me.

My god...this is really happening.

 

"Luke Robert Hemmings, you're my source of love.  
My source of life.  
My source of happiness.

Will you marry m--"

Michael was never able to finish his question.

He was too busy wrapping his arms around me after I nodded and then kissed him hard, pulling him to stand. We continued to kiss as Michael took my left hand and slid the band onto my ring finger.

"Yes...i love you..." I whispered against him, kissing me even as I spoke.

 

\----

That day I knew I had written a masterpiece.

During the following days, weeks, months, I wrote more and more masterpieces and soon turned all of them into a book.

And all the poems in the book were about the person who gives me inspiration.

The person who I see everyday when I wake up.

The person who gave me his last name.

 

The person who stays with me in my heart and in my mind...

...even when it rains.

**Author's Note:**

> the title "when it rains" came to me when my mom was talking about how water isn't wet, i don't even know how this evolved into something so amazing.
> 
> originally all i wanted was to write a love poem about someone missing their partner, and then i thought of muke. then i thought of luke talking about michael. then i thought of them being a real actual couple.
> 
> this is so sweet, i **almost** started crying as i read my work. 
> 
> please leave kudos and tell me what you think <3


End file.
